


мне нравится твоя ложь, я поведусь на неё

by Heidel



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Марк придумывает дурацкие оправдания, а Крис ни капли ему не верит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	мне нравится твоя ложь, я поведусь на неё

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i love your lies, i'll eat 'em up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668536) by [CerinityKS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerinityKS/pseuds/CerinityKS). 



> За бетинг огромное спасибо [Lisenok_Lis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/)

— Тебе ещё рано вставать с постели.

Марк, вскрикнув, обернулся и увидел, что Крис стоял в дверях и недовольно на него смотрел.

— Ты что, какой-то космический ниндзя? Издавай какие-нибудь звуки! — выпалил Марк.

Губы Криса дёрнулись вверх, когда он оттолкнулся от двери.

— Тебе просто нужно быть внимательнее. Ещё тебе нужно вернуться в кровать, потому что твои рёбра даже не начали заживать, и я не хочу, чтобы ты утомлялся. 

— Я не утомляюсь, — возмущённо возразил Марк. Крис взглянул на него.

— Значит, ты _не собирался_ выйти из комнаты и побродить по кораблю? Один? На что тебе явно пока _не хватит_ сил без посторонней помощи?

Что ж, стало понятно, что _теперь_ он точно никуда не собирался. 

Но Марк сидел взаперти в комнате Криса, застрял в его кровати с тех пор, как его спасли почти неделю назад. Ему было скучно! Безусловно, Крис должен был это понимать.

— Возвращайся в постель, Марк, — вздохнул Крис.

Очевидно, он не понимал.

— К твоему сведению, я _не собирался_ бродить по кораблю, — солгал Марк.

Крис недоверчиво на него посмотрел.

— Неужели? — произнес он. — И что же ты тогда собирался делать?

Вот дерьмо, зачем Крису нужно об этом _спрашивать_?

— Я шёл, э-э… — взгляд Марка заметался по помещению, пока не остановился на двери ванной комнаты, — в ванную!

Крис приподнял бровь.

— В самом деле? И ты не мог позвать кого-нибудь? — Он указал на коммуникатор, который стоял на полке у кровати именно с этой целью.

— Я не хотел никого беспокоить? — попытался выкрутиться Марк.

— Раньше у тебя не было с этим проблем, — заметил Крис.

Чёрт возьми.

— Ну, я хотел уединения! — заявил Марк, мысли у него путались.

— Зачем?

— Подрочить! — Марк выпалил первое, что пришло на ум.

Он и Крис несколько мгновений просто молча смотрели друг на друга. Марк отчаянно желал взять свои слова назад, а Криса, казалось, это начинало слишком забавлять, чтобы Марк чувствовал себя комфортно.

— В таком случае ты мог просто позвать меня, Фогеля или Мартинеза, а затем сказать нам отвалить, мы бы поняли, — очень рассудительно заметил Крис.

«Чёрт возьми, Крис, прекрати нести бессмыслицу!» — мысленно простонал Марк.

— Ну, может, я… — Марк не мог придумать, что сказать на это, и Крис, очевидно, об этом знал. Судя по его ухмылке, всё это его развлекало.

— Послушай, если ты правда хочешь помастурбировать, я не стану тебя останавливать. Я твой врач, Марк, это моя работа — следить за тем, чтобы все были здоровы, и обо всех заботиться, или я не выполняю свои обязанности. Если ты сексуально неудовлетворён, я понимаю твою необходимость решить эту проблему и уважаю её, — сказал Крис, подходя ближе, чтобы отвести Марка обратно в кровать. 

— Что, не предложишь свои услуги, чтобы помочь лично? — язвительно поинтересовался Марк, раздражённый и расстроенный из-за того, что ему не удалось выбраться из комнаты.

— Может быть, если ты хорошо попросишь, — ответил Крис со странным выражением лица, которое Марк не мог понять. 

Поэтому Марк усмехнулся и закатил глаза. 

— В таком случае, отсоси мне, — небрежно произнес он… 

…и едва не прикусил себе язык, когда Крис _просто, блядь, опустился на колени_ и начал стягивать вниз спортивные штаны, которые Марк носил несколько дней. 

— Ч-что? — бессвязно пробормотал Марк, колеблясь между _зашкаливающим_ смущением и _возбуждением_ , потому что Крис «слишком-сексуальный-чтобы-быть-астронавтом» Бек стоял перед ним на коленях и смотрел, как член Марка стремительно встаёт. 

Крис усмехнулся, глядя на него из-под ресниц.

— Думал, ты хотел кончить? Ты же для этого встал с кровати, верно? — подразнил Крис, его дыхание невесомо касалось члена Марка. — И ты так _хорошо_ попросил, — добавил он.

Марк, блядь, не хныкал, ничего подобного.

— Н-но ты и Й-йоханссен?..

Крис наклонился вперед и — _Боже милостивый, это должно быть незаконно_ , — отчаянно подумал Марк.

Крис отстранился, и Марку пришлось бороться с искушением попросить его _пожалуйста, не останавливайся, о Боже мой_.

— Мы просто друзья, никогда не хотел её так, — Крис пожал плечами, — и в любом случае у неё, очевидно, есть тайный бойфренд на Земле. Теперь у нас всё хорошо? Можно мне пососать твой член? Или ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился? 

Марк быстро покачал головой, и Крис самодовольно ухмыльнулся. 

— Хорошо. Теперь просто сядь и расслабься, ладно? Я о тебе позабочусь, — пообещал он, легонько толкая Марка, чтобы заставить его сесть на постель. 

Затем Крис снова взял в рот его член, и Марк потерял способность связно мыслить. 

Позже, намного позже, после того, как Марк убедил Криса позволить ему оказать ответную услугу (и то, как Крис терял контроль, трахая его в рот, было самой горячей вещью из всего, что видел Марк, и он был уверен, что никогда не сможет забыть эту картинку), Марк со вздохом поцеловал Криса в макушку, в то время как Крис обнимал его (очень осторожно) в постели.

— Так что, док, вы так заботитесь обо всех своих пациентах, или я особенный? — шутливо спросил он, отчасти боясь услышать ответ.

Крис приподнялся, посмотрел на Марка сверху вниз и мягко улыбнулся, погладив его по щеке. 

— Не-а, это эксклюзивное предложение для Марка Уотни. Тебе походит?

Марк усмехнулся, его затопило тёплое чувство, и он притянул Криса к себе для быстрого поцелуя.

— Да, — ответил он, чувствуя себя даже счастливее, чем когда он сумел вырваться из чёрной дыры, известной как Марс. — Да, я думаю, мне более чем подходит. 

Ответная улыбка Криса определённо стоила боли в рёбрах, когда он поддался желанию поцеловать Криса так, чтобы тот начал задыхаться.


End file.
